darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Incidents In The Barracks
October 13, 2011, 5:28 PM Back To 2011 Logs Hookshot Nova Black Slipstream Knifepoint Quickrazor Skywarp (Military Barracks, Polyhex) (Note- your friendly neighborhood wiki staff recommends not having anything to eat or drink while reading this log. We aren't responsible for any bits of consumables that wind up on your computer if you don't heed this warning! - Freyja) --- Whilst the barracks may be minimalistic as far as decor goes, instead looking gloomy, bare, and sterile, Hookshot does serve to cause distraction with a maroon and orange paintjob govered in large, gaudy flecks of glitter. The stark contrast between his environment and him would make anyone hesitant to believe the mech's function. He carries himself with an air of self satisfaction, not seeming horribly discouraged by the seekers who pointedly ignore him, deeming gliders to be beneath them. Nova Black looks over at Hookshot and snorts, seeing his latest ridiculous paint job. It looks like something Skywarp would do to someone as a prank, but knowing Hookshot, it probably wasn't. "What d'you want, glider?" she asks, her mouthplates curled in a slight frown. Slipstream happens to walk in a few moments after Hookshot and stares at his paint job of the cycle. The glitter was a bit over the top, causing her to smile and wings to bob a bit in mirth as she moved toward the energon cooler to snag her rations. Knifepoint glances up from his datapad with disinterest when he hears Nova speak, intent on merely shooting an annoyed look at the room in general for not being as quiet as he'd prefer, but Hookshot's vibrant new appearance catches his attention. Cocking an optic ridge and setting the datapad to the side, he sits up fully, examining the glittery mech with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Who did /you/ frag off to wind up looking like that?" He calls out, not quite able to stifle a snicker. Hookshot perks up when he hears Nova's voice and turns to her, flourishing an overly theatrical bow to her. "Pleasant cycle we are having, is it not?" he asks, seeing her frown, seeking to further clash with his surroundings. Before he can continue to speak senseless and ill received flatteries, Hookshot gets wind of Knifepoint. With another bow he calls out in a merry tone "Ah, Knifepoint, pleasant to see you again! And this," he gestures broadly with a sweeping hand, motioning to his chassis, "is not a prank nor punishment. It is self expression." Nova Black smirks in spite of herself. "Will be -- as long as you keep your jokes ridiculous instead of insulting." Slipstream listens quietly to the chatter as she sips on her ration, walking toward her little nook in the barracks. Wings still bobbing a bit in amusement. Knifepoint snorts at the overdramatic declaration, an amused grin starting to cross his faceplates. "Self expression, hm?" He narrows his optics slightly, giving Hookshot a slightly exaggerated once-over. "The glitter's a nice touch. Keeps you from looking like some sort of deranged Autoslag sympathizer." Slipstream does not go wholly unnoticed, only getting a glance from Hookshot, lasting only as long as it took to make her away he was staring. He then opens his arms wide in an inviting gesture. "I very well could be a deranged Autobot sympathizer. I'd have to launch and investigation into the matter before I settle on any conclusion, of course." He lets his arms drop to his sides and takes a sideways step over to Nova Black. "So... been spending much time in the reapir bay lately?" Nova Black snickers. "Thought that was you." She twitches her wings. "But you're right -- been entirely too quiet lately. Some action would be nice." Slipstream settles on her berth, listening to the exchange still as she finds her data pad. Her ration set aside as she gets comfortable and accesses it to do her daily report. She chuckles softly, at what comment though? "Be sure to get back to me on that. Though I doubt any Autoslag sympathizer would have joined in the little party a few cycles back." Knifepoint deadpans, wings twitching slightly in amusement. He spares a quick glance to Slipstream at her chuckle, but aside from that doesn't bother to acknowledge her. Hookshot glances down at himself, then back at Nova Black. "Oh.... you could always get a little bit of action if you know where to look," Hookshot says, winking an optic suggestively. Suggestive of what, though, is left to the interpretation of others. He then exchanges a nod and a 'kowing look' with Knifepoint. Slipstream is quietly tapping away on her data pad, seemingly having tuned out the trio. But that would be decieving as she is listening to them, just not appearing to care much about the content of the discussion for the moment. Nova Black twitches her wings and growls with amusement. "What, with that mech? You're crazier than I thought." Knifepoint returns the 'knowing look' with a smirk, about to say something when Nova speaks up. He pauses, optic ridges drawing down as he looks between the two of them with obvious confusion. "Wait, what?" He asks, trying to figure out if he should be insulted or not. Nova Black chuckles at Knifepoint's confusion. "Nothing. Glider over there was just runnin' his vocalizer, as usual." Hookshot laughs, both at Nova's retort and Knifepoints confusion. He places his hands on his hips, or the piece of metal that constitutes as a hip, and grins, optics squinted in merriment. "I guess you could always incapacitate me and drop me in the middle of the Cubicron underground looking like this for some fun, but, now that I think about it, I'm not so sure it would be fun for me." Slipstream glances up from her data pad and raises a optic ridge slightly at what may be implied here... med bay and a mech in there... only meant Psykeout to her and she very much doubted Nova Black would want anything to do with him outside of medical repairs.. and even that may be questionable. Knifepoint huffs air out his vents in annoyance, wings twitching. "I'm just trying to figure out whether that was a suggestion for you or an implication from him." He snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. Nova Black's wings twitch in amusement. "Don't overheat your processor trying to figure that one out. Just beat the scrap out of him if he gets too annoying." Hookshot quirks his optic ridges. "Mmmm, I'm thinking this time I will actually run away at the sight of hostility. I have nothing I need to prove to anyone." He glances over at Knifepoint, still grinning. "I don't think she's interested in EITHER of us," he whispers loudly, obviously meaning to be heard. Slipstream shakes her head a bit, commenting, "Don't worry Hookshot, at least I don't plan on doing such a thing." Tappity tap tap.. fingers are still moving over her keys upon her data pad. Then adds, "Plan on dumping you in Cubricon looking like that I mean." she then looks up at the stage whisper, "If anyone is interested in each other it'd be you two." she notes, giving them both her sweetest smile she can muster. Nova Black snickers. "Well, what do you know. He *does* have functioning logic circuits after all." Quickrazor strides into the barracks and zeroes in on a large grouping of 'Cons, two of which he actually recognizes. Well, one overly-excitable 'Con and a Neutral. "Nova Black. Hookshot. Greetings and good cycle." Hookshot raises his optic ridges at Slipstreams little insinuation, and then bursts out in uncontrollable laughter, disrupting a few more mechs than they'd already interrupted who were trying to get some peace and quiet. The shaking causes him to flop forward, grabbing at Nova black's shoulder to try and steady himself. Amdist this he scarcely notices the arrival of the new medic on the block. Knifepoint shrugs dully, annoyance disappating with surprising quickness. "I have better ways to deal with annoyance." He responds to Nova, before snorting at Hookshot's comment. "I'm absolutely sparkbroken over it. How can I possibly go on." Slipstream's remark earns a roll of his optics and a rude gesture, the blue seeker not even bothering to look over at her as Quickrazor enters and he tries to place where he recognizes the triplechanger from. Slipstream smirks as she scores a laught from Hookshot. She sticks her glossa out at Knifepoint when he gives her that rude gesture, then turns her attention back to her data pad to save her first report - one that goes to Stormfront for the days' newbie training. She looks up at the new arrival, cocking her head and wings twitching slightly. Nova Black's engines rev in amusement. "I'm sure you'll get over it somehow." Seeing Quickrazor enter, she clicks her wings in greeting. "Hey, Doc." Quickrazor nods at Nova and notes Slipstream's slight agitation. Having a Seeker for a guardian has made him sensitive to body language involving the wings. He doesn't particularly /care/ if she's uneasy, though, knowing that the root of it is likely her dead, traitorous friend. He stares through Slipstream for a bare instant before seating himself. "Not usual that so many of us are in one place without a fight on." "Not allowed to fight outside the drill hall or the grease pits." Knifepoint says, one hand coming up to rub at his jaw. "Besides, I already had to piece myself back together after one fight recently. I'm not doing that slag again." As the last licks of laughter die away and Hookshot steadies himself, he straightens his posture and clears out his vents with a harsh noise. He turns to Quickrazor with a swift pivot of his heel and stares at him for a moment. He then cracks a smile and a shrug. "What can I say? I have a calming presence." HIs gaze shifts over to Nova Black. He then glances over at Knifepoint and wiggles his optic ridges, gives a subtle jerk of his head at Nova, and then at Quickrazor, then grins with another one of those 'knowing' nods, his face breaming with mischief. Quickrazor slides his optics over the other mech. He grunts. "You /do/ know that you don't have to patch yourself with what amounts to rusted scrap and wire, right? Get your aft to the medbay next time!" Nova Black doesn't really care where she's allowed to fight or with whom, but she doesn't know Quickrazor well enough to be sure saying that around him is wise. Her optics flicker at Hookshot's suggestion. "Running out of pointless slag to say so you've got to recycle, glider?" Slipstream isn't agitated at all, her wing twitch was more of amused one from the previous discussion. Those wings certainly perk though at the mention of 'doc' from the other seeker femme in the room. That look from Hookshot makes her optic ridge quirk up again. She sets her data pad aside to stand up from her berth to approach the new medic. "So you are our new medic, I do hope that you found everything all right." COnsidering how well organized Robustus had been, she was sure he did find it all just fine. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge, glancing between Nova and the new mech quickly before looking back at Hookshot. He lets out a quiet snort of amusement, grinning back in amusement. The grin disappears when Quickrazor speaks, however, and he narrows his optics sharply. "I /was/ in the medbay. I am, shockingly, qualified to do my own repairs." He hisses, pointedly leaving out the fact he had required NPandemiC's assistance for some of the wounds he hadn't been able to reach. Quickrazor nods at Slipstream. "I did. Soundwave ensured that I was well-acquainted with my post." He turns to the overly shiny Hookshot and flickers his optics. "Looks like you have a personal problem, mech. Sparkles suit you. I believe that's what I'll call you from now on." Quickrazor turns to Knifepoint then, at this assertion. "You are trained, then?" Any trained pair of servos can save a life, he knew. "Sparkles?" Hookshot repeats, looking indignant. However, he then lets out a giggle. Yes. A GIGGLE. "I like it," Hookshot responds. He lets out a soft vent and gives Nova Black a side glance. "I NEVER run out of pointless slag to say. I am a reservoir of superfluous remarks and nonesense." Slipstream nods to the medic and chuckles to the come back at Hookshot, "Nice one. You'll fit right in here." she notes to Quickrazor and then peers at Knifepoint before glancing at the giggling glider. "I must say it is pleasant to have a little laughter in this army." she states. "How fortunate for the rest of us," Nova Black mutters, her engines rumbling. Knifepoint huffs air out his vents haughtily, wings twitching in annoyance at the redundant (to him) question. "Yes, I'm trained." He snaps, glancing at the giggling Hookshot. "Indeed you are. And you realize I'm going to call you that too now, of course." Quickrazor mumbles something, almost subvocally, about vocalisers that emit pointless slag and the possibility of reformatting them with a box that spoke at twice the speed and four times the pitch. Quickrazor eyes Knifepoint. "Then I'm arranging for you to take your shifts in medbay like any other medic." His tone was firm. Hookshot raises an optic ridge, glances at Knifepoint, then looks back at Quickrazor, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't worry, I am sure you will see MUCH of Knifepoint in the repair bay." Nova Black's optics widen and she watches the interaction between Knifepoint and the new medic with renewed interest. "Nice one," she mutters quietly. Knifepoint snorts, dropping his arms from where they were crossed over his chest. "Good luck with that. The slag heap we called a CMO never cleared me, and until we have a new one, I'm not 'allowed'." He deadpans, looking over at Hookshot when he makes his comment. "Suuuure he will." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "You may wish to keep your not too medical status Knifepoint as I am sure you rather not be working for Pyskeout should his bid to be CMO work out in his favor. Primus help us all if it works out that way.." Quickrazor flickers his optics in annoyance. Disagreement with Psykeout notwithstanding, as far as Quickrazor is concerned, he /is/ CMO. "Whether that group of traitors cleared you or not is irrelevant. I am in charge, as of now. If you are /competent/..." and his tone showed that he doubted it- "...then all will be well." Hookshot arches an optic ridge, wearing a very smarmy smile. "Of course, you are a warrior, are you not? It is inevitable that you will need repairs often. Although.... I seldom see the inside of the repair bay... and really have only ever been sent there due to injuries sustained from other Decepticons." He pauses there a moment, looking reflective. "How very odd." He glances over at Slipstream as she chimes in with her concerns of Psykeout getting the position. "Mmmm I doubt you need worry there," he says to Slipstream with a surreptitious glance at Quickrazor. Nova Black turns to Slipstream. "Psykeout as CMO? Now that doesn't sound good..." Quickrazor shakes his head violently. "Over my smoking, rusted, offlined chassis." Slipstream looks at Quickrazor who seems sure of being CMO, yet there has been no COC post to back that claim up. Not that she minds, certainly the medic before her was a better choice than Psykeout. A nod given to Nova. Then to the medic before her, "Glad to hear it. I rather not be seen by that mech, even if my life depended upon it. I have seen too much to ever trust that mech with my life." Knifepoint narrows his optics, helm tilting slightly as he glares at Quickrazor. "And has Lord Megatron officially named you as CMO? Or are you going behind our leader's back with these decisions?" He asks, mostly tuning out the talk of Psykeout. He's never even met the mech, and besides, the less people want to be in the medbay, the more freedom he has in there himself. Quickrazor nods. "He's an overblown afthead bent on mind games to the exclusion of all else, and likely has less skill in his entire form than I do in my littlest finger." Nova Black doesn't know Psykeout at all either, really, but the rumors she's heard sound... pretty much like what Quickrazor's saying right now. And although she's had her differences with Slipstream in the past, she can't fault the other femme's judgment. She twitches her wings in agitation, knowing full well what a medic who likes mind games too much might prove capable of. Quickrazor looks to Knifepoint and exvents heavily. "I was brought to the repair bay by Soundwave, who proceeded to personally vouch for my loyalty before our Lord himself, who then insisted upon testing my skill by observing me as I repaired his Second. I met with his approval or else I'd likely be slag by now. That upstart Psykeout was nowhere in attendance. You tell me." Slipstream looks toward Hookshot with a expression of 'there's proof I was right' then a chuckle to the other medics' words. "Nicely said." she remarks, then furthers, "If our Lord was in attendance with his SIC and TIC to see your skills then that is good enough for me. Better you than him in my mind." Hookshot crosses his arms over his chest as he listens to all of the talk of this Psykeout, looking quite interested in the matter. "It seems settled that it is unlikely Psykeout will take the position... but if he does, what can any of you really do about it?" Knifepoint gives Quickrazor a sickeningly sweet smile, leaning forward slightly. "Repairing our glorious Air Commander sir isn't exactly an honor. I've done it multiple times. Until Lord Megatron has said to all that you are our newest CMO, your orders hold no weight." His smile turns far more viscious after a moment, wings twitching in obvious mirth. "Oh, and my apologies for the... Mess I made of our glorious Air Commander." Quickrazor levels crimson optics upon Hookshot. "Why, Sparkles, I can kill him, of course." Nova Black grins. "I think I *like* you, Doc." She harrumphs and adds "No, not that way, Sparkles." Knifepoint bursts out laughing at Quickrazor's comment, forcing himself back under control a few moment later. A few stray snickers still escape him as he looks the other medic up and down. "Really? And how long do you expect to live yourself after killing the Decepticon CMO? But, by all means, please do. I'd be thrilled to take the position." Quickrazor almost chokes with laughter. "If that was you, then eithet your knowledge of Seeker anatomy is lacking or you were only trying to spoil his looks. Two minims to the left would have necessitated a complete rewiring instead of a replacement." Hookshot crosses one arm across his chest, and in his hand he balances his elbow of his other arm, the hand of which is lightly tapping his chin with a smirk. "I already knew that, Nova Black." Oh yes, she may tire of it, but he hasn't either. "But you might have competition, because I think I'm in love." Nova Black snorts noisily. "Okay, *that's* disgusting." Slipstream cocks her head a bit then turns to head back to her berth. She shakes her head, commenting, "REally now, are we stooping as low as leveling who is with whom verbal sparring?" Quickrazor eyes Knifepoint once more. "Oh, I'll survive. Even if I must dismantle that psychologist piece by piece. I'm certain that even his mind would shatter after awhile under the influence of my...concoctions." Quickrazor heartily ignores Hookshot's insinuation and declaration of...affection before he gives in to the nigh-irresistable impulse to set him on fire. Hookshot glances over at Slipstream. "You're just jealous." Knifepoint shrugs, still chuckling to himself. "But then the optic wouldn't have been intact. I wanted to keep it." He points out, resisting the urge to pull out his little 'trophy'. "And it's your execution. By all means, do what you want." He glances over at Hookshot, putting on a mock-pout and placing one hand over his spark chamber. "Aw, but Sparkles! I thought I was special!" "Concoctions?" Nova Black asks, curious in spite of herself. Hookshot raises his optic ridges, and then feigns a look of guilt, and then brings his hands up, palms out, in a placating manner. "Now now Knifepoint, you will ALWAYS be special to me, no matter who comes along." Slipstream laughs at that, "Jealous? Pft. Yeah right." she settles back down on her berth to start up her next report. Going back into 'listen' mode for now. Quickrazor extends his right servo, allowing a single needle, large-gauge, to extend beyond his fingertip. "I am a chemist by hobby and function." Nova Black shudders, her optics fixed on the needle. "That's... pretty much what I thought." Slipstream looks up to peer at the needle. Maybe she doesn't like this new medic after all.... shivers at the thought of what concotions he puts in that thing.. and more importantly where he inserts said needle.. Hookshot drops his showy smiles and cocky posture and focuses his optics on the needle Quickrazor extends. He tilts his head ever so slightly to the right and says in a more subdued tone, "Fascinating.... yes..." Quickrazor nods, used to this reaction. "Sensor blocks, intensifiers, sedatives, poison...all of that and more. It's my specialty." Knifepoint huffs in mock-annoyance, though there's a hint of a smirk on his expression. "I better be. After all, who else is going to dance on bars for you?" He deadpans, mostly ignoring the triplechanger's comment and needle. He's seen worse, and the implied threat isn't enough to faze him. Hookshot tears his attention away from the needle, having seemed quite engrossed and intrigued rather than disgusted or unnserved. He glances over to Knifepoint, easily slipping back into his flamboyance. "No one dances for me like you do, Knifepoint. Such special moments as that will never be forgot!" Slipstream shakes her head again, muttering, "Like I'd buy that those two are an item." Tappity tap tap.... Quickrazor contemplates injecting Sparkles with an emotional inhibitor to cure these odd impulses. Nova Black twitches her wings. "Nice. You didn't happen to ever know a little green... uh... something? Looked like a repair drone, but was twelve times nastier if you torqued it off?" Knifepoint snickers at that, ignoring Slipstream's comment. Whether or not anyone believes it isn't half as important to him as his own amusement at the conversation. "Of course nobody else dances for you like that. No one wants to be compared to my amazing self, after all." Quickrazor withdraws the needle and thinks for a moment. "No, I can't say that I have." Nova Black nods. "Didn't think so. It's just that I think you two would get along. Whether that's a good thing or completely slagging terrifying, I don't know." Quickrazor rumbles with genuine laughter. "Nova Black, you have nothing to fear from me. I appreciate warriors with the sense not to get slagged for no apparent reason." "Each and every cycle I am in awe of your magnificience, and how magnanimous that you, a noble seeker, would condescend to light your graces upon an inferior glider such as I. Such a beautiful relationship could hardly be found even in times of peace, but in the dark haze of war, it shines e're more beautiful, like the LED in a crystal globe." From flamboyant to... something else altogether, Hookshot continues his charade with Knifepoint. Slipstream pipes up, "Glad to hear it, seems us femmes about the only one's in this army that has that sort of sense doc." Quickrazor says with a shake, obviously trying not to laugh, "Sparkles, I think you're overheating there, mech. Your processor is glitching." Nova Black smirks. "Maybe he needs repairs." Quickrazor glances at Nova. "You hold him down, I'll crack his helm." Hookshot slides down onto one knee to crown his performance, only to look up and over at Quickrazor. "Hm? I do not glitch, doc." He glances over at Nova Black for a moment, and then back to Quickrazor, rising back to his feet. "I'm starting to think Nova enjoys getting physical with me.... but adding you to the action, well, I'm not sure I could contain my enjoyment." He narrows his white optics for a moment or two at them, still smirking, but a slight shift in his center of balance and weight is all the evidence of him preparing to flee. Slipstream does a double take, then she brings a hand up to palm it slightly. "Okay someone please shut him up before someone hurts him." Knifepoint's optic ridges raise a little in surprise at the sudden shift language, but his smirk only grows as he leans back lazily against the berth. "Oh, but oh course, my dearest. Truly, our relationship is something precious, like a glimmering treasure hidden amongst rubble." He all but coos back, barely managing to hold back his laughter. "To think, I was almost willing to overlook someone as glorious as yourself due to a mere different in frame type! How wrong was I to make such assumptions?" Nova Black grins at Slipstream. "Well, if you're squeamish about lettin' Quickrazor have his fun, I could just rip his vocalizer out again." She flicks her wings. "But that would be a bit anticlimactic, don't you think?" Quickrazor just stares at the two. "I..." The medic is briefly speechless, and is beginning to think that the both of them could use a good long trip in an ice cold washrack. Slipstream lowers her hand to peer at Nova Black, "Squeamish? Me? Slag no. Just some mechs around here don't have the common sense to know when to shut the frag up before they get into trouble. I mean really.. it's like Goa didn't go MIA around here" then a look at the medic, "Welcome to the Decepticon army doc where playful banter and serious threats are just part of our little slice of war sanity." Hookshot glances over his shoulder to Knifepoint, reaching out to him, a feigned expression of longing, only to shyly bring his hand back to himself, holding it, digits half curled as he glances away from Knifepoint. He seems to be ignoring Nova Black's threats for the time being as he avoids optic contact with Knifepoint. "And how could I contain such happiness, as to be the object of your desire? I little deserve standing in your shadow, let alone igniting your fuel." He then turns his head slowly and in a sweeping glance at Knifepoint. "There are those, though, who object to our bond." He gives each other Decepticon present a meaningful glance. Quickrazor clears his intakes. "Nova Black. Perhaps you and I should give them what they want and allow them to be together forever...I am certain that their wings would look excellent on each other's frames." Nova Black's engines roar as she laughs. "Sounds good to me, doc. But are you sure Knifepoint can handle sparkling like that? I mean, just because it catches your optic doesn't mean you wanna wear it..." Quickrazor nods eagerly. "It will cement the impression that they are...an item." Slipstream laughs at Quickrazor's wit, "Oh nice!" she rolls on her back and squeals in laughter. Hookshot pivots on his heel to face QUickrazor, optics wide in shock and awe as he stares, his mouth shaped into a small 'oh' but saying nothing just yet. Then he falls to his knees, clasping his hands together and looking up at Quickrazor as if both in wroship and to implore. "Together forever? You would work such a miracle on our behalf? I knew affection so true and so gentle could sway even the coldest spark. To truly understand each other, by truly flying in each other's wings, it would be bliss!" Quickrazor snorts. "I won't waste anesthesia, either." Nova Black's optics widen further than she ever knew they could. "Did you -- the -- okay, you *are* crazy. Whether you're kiddin' or not." Slipstream snickers as she tries not to roll off her berth and focus upon her tasks.. she really does have to finish this report! "Oh Primus someone shut him up already.. its too much!" Nova Black tilts her head toward Quickrazor. "You wanna do the honors, doc, or should I just go for his vocalizer again? I figure you've got fancier ways of shuttin' mechs up. I just have these." She transforms her hands into glowing purple energon daggers and holds them up for the medic to see. Quickrazor examines the daggers and unsubspaces a vial of glowing pake liquid. "Coat those in this should you need to disable with a scratch instead of bleed a mech out." He proffers the vial with a positively friendly grin. Knifepoint forces down his laughter, instead sitting back up with a well-faked dreamy expression. "Oh, Hookshot." He murmurs, tone matching his expression as he clasps his hands together over his spark. "Never believe you are beneath me, my darling, no matter what those around us say. They only speak of disapproval because their sparks are filled with jealousy at the sight of such an incredible bond, knowing they shall never experience something so lovely and perfect." He's amused enough with this little game he even lets the wing comment go, letting Hookshot's response speak for him. Quickrazor looks to Hookshot then and launches himself with a speed that belies his rather large size. He moves directly in front of the mech, his hand reaching toward his throat, only intending to grab instead of rend. Slipstream says, "Honestly go get a room or something if this at all serious because frankly it's beginning to lose it's amusement factor if you are aiming for that." Nova Black takes the vial with an eager wingtwitch. "Killing sounds more fun to me, but hey, no reason to turn down a free gift. Thanks, doc." Hookshot picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Quickrazor's dexterity . Hookshot's roll fails! Quickrazor wraps his large hand around the other mech's throat, sliding back a catch that will open its inner workings. His other hand shifts slightly, a finger becoming a probe with a monofilament tip, and he moves to insert it, with Primus only knows what in mind. Slipstream tries to finish up her report while that is going on, ignoring it is a good way to say she had nothing to do with it.... Although prepared to run, Hookshot looks as if he were to bolt, not being unaware of the lunge for him. But then he suddenly stops himself, his body jerking oddly as a hand siezes his throat. Hookshot hunches up his shoulders and his hands go to grab Quickrazor's wrists, but the mech doesn't seem startled or afraid. No, he has as ever a confidence air about him as his colourless optics stare into Quickrazor's crimson ones. As he feels a latch at that back of his neck come open he grins. As the latch undoes, something shifts rather than exposes his wires, Quickrazor feels the weight mech's helmet roll into his hands. Not his entire head comes off, but a lot of the framework around it does, exposing a small 'bald' head with various catches, pegs, and indents to lock on custom helmets. Hoping this to be an ample distraction, Hookshot makes a run for it. Quickrazor takes the helmwork in hand and it does indeed distract him for a moment, as Quickrazor totally did not expect /that/. He does not relinquish the helm, though...he may not have managed to do as he had intended, but the result was the same. Sparkles was silent. "Hi guys, what's going o-" CLANK! Hookshot bounces off Skywarp's plating as the purple and black seekers appears in the doorway. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge as the whole scene goes down. Hookshot's helm trick actually gets a look of surprise out of him, and he leans forward to watch the mech run off in mild fascination. At least, until the glider runs right into Skywarp, and he snorts in amusement. "Hey 'Warp." He calls out, waving lazily to the purple seeker. Clank indeed. Hookshot has to do some very fancy footwork and balance checks to keep from being tipped over like an aluminum bovine. Using a nearby wall to regain his balance and composure, he spins around and stares at Skywarp for a moment, and then rolls his shoulders, lifts his chin, and tries to look dignified despite having been scuttling off earlier. "Good cycle," he says politely, his optics flickering over towards Quickrazor warily. Hookshot shifts so that Skywarp is more or less between himself and the medic. Slipstream finally finishes her second report up, just in time to hear that loud clank. She looks up and cocks her head. "Nice timing." she notes wryly. Quickrazor notes the newest arrival. "Skywarp, command trine. You are overdue for routine maintenance." Skywarp holds up his hands and backs up in a hurry. "Slag no, I'm TOTALLY NOT. Robustus made me come in last quartex!" Quickrazor stares in slight disgust. "Checks performed by traitors to the Empire are null and void. You will report within the orn or I will inform your trineleader." Slipstream snorts softly to that, "That won't work doc, going to have to go higher than that." Hookshot stands to the side of Skywarp, looking between him and Quickrazor. Noticing that the two seem to have each other's attention, he follows along the wall quietly until he arrives at another exit that isn't being blocked by a beligerant seeker. "He wasn't a traitor then, and I haven'gotten damaged or anything since! Tell him, KP!" Skywarp says defensively. Quickrazor growls. "He was a traitor then or he'd still be here." Nova Black notices Hookshot sneaking away and growls. But he's halfway across the barracks by now and a slippery little thing at that. She's only taken a few steps after him when he's already halfway out the other exit. "Warp's fine, his maintenance is up to date. If you want to nullify all our medical records over traitors, you'll have to take it up with Lord Megatron, given that do so involves nulling out multiple vorns of information." Knifepoint calls out, resisting the urge to roll his optics. "Stop trying to throw your weight around when you don't have any yet, glitchling." Quickrazor tosses Hookshot's detached helm into the air, catching it with a flourish. "If you are not up to full spec, it's my aft on the line. I refuse to risk it because you're trying to get out of something perfectly reasonable." Hookshot poofs, like a ninja! Quickrazor glares at Knifepoint. "I suggest you modify your attitude now that your....bonded is no longer here to aid you, Seeker." He crosses his arms and stands to his full height. "Yeah, you tell him, KP!" Skywarp agrees. "Whoah, bonded? Huh? I thought Robustus had a thing going with Shred." Slipstream frowns a bit at the talk, but wisely keeps her mouth shut about it. Tempers are a bit too high to keep them stoked let alone inflaming them further. She cocks her head.. "Wait.. no way were those two bonded." she states. Shred would have /told/ her.. she knows that much. Nova Black glowers at Knifepoint. "And you have some? You're barely a field medic!" Her optics narrow. "Look, I understand what you're saying. This is ugly. If the two medics are lucky it's gonna get solved in the grease pits. If not, it's gonna get solved by fusion cannon. But you're not helping talking like *you* have the authority either, slaggit." Quickrazor nods at Skywarp. "This Seeker and Sparkles, the glider. They announced it freely in front of the entire barracks." Knifepoint makes a rude gesture at Quickrazor, narrowing his optics. "Try it and I'll end you." He hisses, looking over at Skywarp. "Long story, Warp." Nova's comment snatches his attention back, and he turns to glare at the femme. "I never said I had any sort of authority. I said he needs to stop acting like he does just because some of our medics betrayed us. So why don't you just go frag off, hmm?" Slipstream shakes her head and moves to lie down on her back, listening to them exchange verbal snipes for now until she's wound down enough to drop into recharge. Quickrazor narrows his optics at the mech. "Do not /threaten/ me, little glitch, unless you relush the idea of spending the rest of your function as a wingless drone. I, unlike others, am at the very least willing to give you a chance to prove your ability, but it seems that your intellect is clouded by idiocy and a temper worthy of a sparkling." His expression is cold, the light glinting on silver plating. Nova Black frowns back at Knifepoint. "Fine, fine. I'm just sayin', don't act like you know what's happening. We don't know that. All we do know isthat Soundwave, Starscream, *and* Lord Megatron were there when this mech came in. Excuse me for thinking maybe that means something." Quickrazor looks gratefully at Nova. He liked the Seeker femme, despite her penchant for destruction. Or maybe because of it. She would make a valuable ally...and a horrible enemy. He resolved to remember her as a comrade, and maybe a friend one day. Skywarp looks back and forth between the arguing mechs, entirely too entertained to make his escape. Slipstream powers down her optics, finding that once again she and Nova agree upon something without actually saying it at the same time. Quickrazor takes a brief moment to adjust his vision and scan the black and violet Seeker. Quickrazor only manages a surface glance, but he had a theory about that warp gate generator... Knifepoint chuckles lowly, a smirk crossing his face as he looks the medic over. "Don't start a fight you can't finish, Quickrazor, unless you relish the idea of not having an existence. My intellect isn't clouded by any sort of idiocy, and, in fact, my temper isn't that bad. You're very nearly skirting the line of treason yourself, with all your talk of being CMO despite never having been given the decision, and I am simply loyal to the Empire and our Lord." He answers calmly, crossing his legs and leaning his weight back on his hands. He turns his attention to Nova when she speaks, wings twitching. "Maybe it does; but our Lord has said nothing of the sort, and thusly I refuse to make any sort of presumption until he says it's so." "And if you're not the CMO, you don't have the authority to order me around for maintenance checks, either," Skywarp says smugly. Quickrazor almost explodes, and his vision cycles back into normal spectrum with an almost audible /click/. "You have /no right/ to second-guess Lord Megatron's decisions. You were not there. I was. Take it up with him if you feel the need, and be sure and let Soundwave know of your suspicion that a mech he /personally cleared by mind scan/ is disloyal. I'm certain our TIC will see the humor." Slipstream huffs softly, she finally turns her audios off so she can actually get her recharge in! Quickrazor looks at Skywarp and exvents. "Your warp gate generator causes degradation of your CPU, you know." Skywarp shakes his head. "Does not. My CPU's just fine." Quickrazor tilts his head. "It causes short term memory loss and an inability to concentrate." Nova Black steps between the two mechs. "Okay, *look.* We know this isn't settled. We know Psykeout is questioning Lord Megatron's judgment. Which means we know this is going in front of him eventually. So maybe instead of arguing about who's the loyal one here, we should see what *he* decides." Quickrazor nods at Nova. "I plan on it. I am almost a hundred percent certain that my impression of my arrival was as I thought, though...Psykeout is merely jealous." "When did I question Lord Megatron, or say you were unloyal?" Knifepoint asks with a chuckle, wings twitching. "I said that you were edging close to treason with your words, and presuming yourself above the rank you have been given. Or has our Lord Megatron given you the rank of CMO, yet for some reason never told any others in the army, so that we would know to submit to your will? If he has... Prove it." "My memory's just fine too." Skywarp says hastily. He looks at Nova. "Psykeout's not like a real medic though, either, not unless your code's all fragged up." Quickrazor snorts, his optics blazing in barely repressed anger. "The proof will be known to all very soon, I should think. And when that day comes, /you/ will be sorry for your accusations and backhanded attitude." Knifepoint tilts his helm, optics narrowing slightly. "And I will apologize. Publicly, even, if you'd like. Until then, don't presume that your personal interpretation of events the rest of us are not privvy too will suffice as proof of your status." Quickrazor is willing to accept that, mainly because the idea of this over-arrogant glitch of a Seeker offering him a public apology is far too good to resist. He merely nods once, sharply, and turns to Nova. "You are right, of course." Nova Black cracks a slight smile. "Thank you." She twitches her wings. "But let me be totally clear, doc. I don't know what will happen. You *are* new, as creepy as I hear that fragger is. Just because I *hope* you're right doesn't mean you are. And if this goes to the grease pits or somethin', it's gonna be ugly no matter who's right." Quickrazor nods. "I know this, especially as I am no real warrior. Fortunately, neither is my rival." Nova Black snorts. "I don't know that that helps much. Just makes it creepy and underhanded versus creepy and underhanded." Quickrazor cracks a smile on silvered faceplates. "I can do things no mech on this base has seen. Will you observe, should it be decided in that fashion?" Nova Black nods. "As long as I'm watching rather than getting injected with Primus only knows what, sure." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hookshot's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs